Time Will Tell
by Shines Just Like A Star
Summary: Sakura almost gets married to Sasuke buh she rejects him at the last minute...she travels towards sand after that and trains...3 years latter she returns...what'll happen? only 1 way to find out! read it!
1. Behind These Green Eyes

Hi! Im back with a new story! Yeah! Haha it's ummm…I'm thinking a one shot but I think I might change it…

This is going to be like Kelly Clarkson's behind these hazel eyes music video!

**Summary**: Sakura almost gets married to Sasuke buh she rejects him at the last minute...she travels towards sand after that and trains...3 years latter she returns...whatll happen? only 1 way to find out! read it!

_Song lyrics (behind these hazel eyes)_

**Time will tell**

**By: sexxy-INU-tenshi**

**Chapter 1**

**Behind These Eyes**

"Yeah! I can't wait to finally get married tomorrow" exclaimed a pink haired ninja. A blond haired boy just snorted. Sakura glanced at Naruto and said "Aww Naruto lighten up would yah" said Sakura as she led him towards a secluded park area.

It has been 2 years since Sasuke came back from being with Orochimaru. During those times Sakura and Naruto had gotten a lot closer in a brother and sister kind of way. He would always visit her at the hospital every time he came back from training with Jiraiya. But when Sasuke came back she spent more time with him then with Naruto. They rarely got to meet since Naruto always left to train with Jiraiya and Sakura had to help around in the hospital. But today was a special day since tomorrow was going to be your wedding day Naruto came to be in it. He was going to be your best man.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight   
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

**Sakura's POV**

"Naruto…do you think…Sasuke and I should get married?" I continued "I mean…I've waited for this day since I was little…but…don't tell anyone but I don't think he's the right one for me…I'm having doubts that he actually wants to marry me" I said as we sat down on the park bench. "Sakura…I really don't know what to tell you…but I know that you'll make the right choice…when the moments right you'll know what to do…" said Naruto as he chose his words carefully. I smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks Naruto…thanks for everything" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushes and I giggled.

_here i am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside   
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

**That same night**

I went over to Sasuke's house to make sure that thing's will be all right. When I arrived at his house I knocked at the door. When he didn't answer I opened the door with the spare key he gave me. As I entered his home I looked into his room to see if he was sleeping. He wasn't in his room and I was about to exit his room until I saw something that caught my interest. Their on his table was a picture of him hugging a girl. I noticed that she looked really pretty. She had long blond hair with stormy blue eyes. They both looked happy. Sasuke had this look in his eyes that I never seen before… I next looked at the letter that was next to the photo. It was a letter addressed to Sasuke.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Sasuke…I can't believe that you dumped me for…for that ugly pink haired bitch! But that's ok…I know that you love me and you're only marring her to rebuild your clan. When she finally gives you an heir to the clan I know that you'll come back to me…then we can get married (1) and you can leave that bitch and take her child away… I love you! Don't forget that…_

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

**Author's POV**

That was all she could read before she dropped the picture and the letter. She opened the window and jumped down towards the ground. She ran blinded by her tears as she ran towards her home. She entered her house and ran towards her room. She cried until she cried her self to sleep.

**DREAM**

**Sakura's POV**

_I opened my eyes and saw myself walking down a wedding isle towards two people who look like they are about to get married. I approach them and see that it's Sasuke and some other person. Once he uncovered her veil I saw that it was that girl in the picture. I saw her smirk at me as she kissed Sasuke deeply. I stare at her and ran out of the church. I ran towards a dark forest and cried my eyes out._

**WAKE UP**

I woke up and replayed all the things that happened the night before from talking with Naruto to the dream. I had tears in my eyes I felt them go down my check but I brushed them off furiously. 'NO! I'm not going to cry over Sasuke ever again!' I thought as I made a vow to myself. I took a quick shower and got ready to leave so I can get ready for the 'best day of my life'

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside   
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

**10 AM one more hour until the wedding**

As I got ready for my wedding I stood silently and thinking my life after the wedding. Ino did my makeup while TenTen helped me with my dress and Hinata did my hair. They were my bride's maid. They were all wearing a pale pink dress with thin straps that went around their necks. The dress also had a tail that was dragged around as they walked. Hinata with Naruto, Ino with Shikamaru, and TenTen with Neji were walking down the isle together. Ino was my Maid of Honor and Naruto was the Best Man. I was going to walk down the isle with Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sensei was going to marry us together.

Once they were done I looked into the mirror and saw how pretty I looked. The other girls smiled at their work and smiled pleased with their work. I look at them with unshed tears in my eyes "thanks guys…this means a lot to me…" I said as we got into a group hug. "Aww it's nothing Sakura…that's what friends are for" said Ino as the other girls nodded. I smiled a watery smile. We heard the music start and I gave them another hug and they left me alone. I looked at the mirror and saw that I had light blue eye shadow with a pink lip gloss. My hair was in a tight bun with pearls in them. I also had a tiara that I got from my mom a long time ago. I looked at my new wedding dress. It was strapless with tiny diamonds on the end of it. It had a tail that was about two feet long.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside   
Anymore...(anymore)_

'Damn…I forgot something borrowed…' as I left the room I saw Kakashi-sensei leaning against the wall. When I walked towards him I smiled. "You look beautiful" he said I blushed and said "you don't look bad you're self" I looked at his form. He had on a white tux with a white rose in his pocket suit. I had an idea. "Kakashi-sensei…can I borrow your rose?" I asked. "Hn…why?" he asked "Oh well I don't have anything borrowed so pleaseeeeee can I borrow it?" I asked with my cute puppy pout. He smiled and handed it to me. I put it in my hair. Once I did that I heard the bride's song. I linked my arm with his and squeezed it and he returned it back.

I took a deep breath and signaled for the boys to open the curtain in which we were both in. everyone stood up and we took step by step towards the alter. I looked at the crowed and saw many familiar faces. I saw Naruto wave his hands in the air and all I could do was smile at him. As we got closer towards the alter the faster my heart pounded against my heart. When we arrived at the alter I gave Kakashi-sensei a hug and a kiss on his covered cheek. I walked towards Sasuke and stared into his eyes. He slightly smiled at me. We both turned towards Tsunade-sensei and she gave me a bright smile.

She started with a loud voice once everyone sat down. "Dearly beloved we are about to these two loved ones in Holy Matrimony." (Sorry if it's wrong…I really don't remember all these things) "Before we begin is there anyone in this room who thinks these two should not commit Holy Matrimony?" no one answered. "I repeat is there anyone in this room who thinks these two should not commit Holy Matrimony?" no one said anything once again. "Let's begin…Do you Sasuke Uchiha take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" "And do you Sakura Haruno take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside   
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I hesitated… I heard Tsunade-sensei say it again "Do you Sakura Haruno take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" I stared at Sasuke and caught him looking at the crowd until he found who he was looking for. He smiled and his eyes lit up with that look I saw in the picture. He looked back at me and I saw that look disappear. His eyes were cold and heartless when he smiled at me. My eyes widened and I shook my head slowly and first and yelled "NO!" I grabbed the ring and tossed at him.

Then I smacked him hard in the face and ran down the isle. I ran towards the girl that Sasuke loved and threw my flowers at her I way about to smack her when I felt someone grab my hand. I glared at that person. It was Sasuke I snarled at him and molded Chakra into my fist and punched him. He flew towards the wall. I had tears flowing down my face. "Dear Kami" said Tsunade-sensei as she got her emergency sake from her sleeves. I pulled the flowers off of the decoration and threw them in the air. Sasuke ran in front of me but I kicked him hard in the place where it hurts the boys the most and pushed him away from me.

I ran outside and ran away from the village and towards the forest. I kept my head down as tears streamed down my face when I was tired from the run I fell on the hard ground and the sky was pouring and thunder clashed. I screamed loudly but it was silenced by the thunder in the sky. I fell in the muddy ground and sobbed my once clean face was now dirty and my once clean white dress turned brown and black. I soon passed out from all the crying the tiredness.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside   
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I woke up in a white room which I soon figured out that it was a hospital. I sighed. I felt something on the bed and turned my head and saw Naruto laying his head on the bed. I smiled and ran my fingers in his hair. I looked around the room and saw Ino, and Kakashi- sensei sleeping on the couch. I smiled again. I got up and pulled out the needle in my arm and looked around until I saw what I was looking for. I took the note pad and began writing notes.

_Dearest Naruto and Kakashi-sensei,_

_I'm sorry for the way I have behaved the other day…I can't stand being here and I'm deciding to go traveling. Please don't try to find me…I'll be alright. I'll miss you both… Naruto stop eating Ramen and go get Hinata! And Kakashi-sensei stop reading porn! Get to your team earlier and hope you find a good girlfriend! Love you! I'm leaving because Sasuke…he just used me…that's why I'm leaving… hopefully you will forgive me for leaving…_

_Love always,_

_ Sakura H._

_Dear Ino-pig,_

_As much as I'd like to deny it I'm going to miss you…thanks for being there for me I hope all goes well for you and Shikamaru and hopefully you guys get married and have millions of kids P please watch Naruto and Kakashi- sensei for me… Don't worry I'll be ok… love you!_

_Love always,_

_Sakura H._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I hope you die and go to hell with that stupid whore… I hate you forever and I hope to never see your face ever again…I hope I can meet Itachi so we can both kill you_

_JA!_

_Sakura H._

_Dearest Tsunade-sensei,_

_I'm sorry about the way I acted and I hope you aren't that disappointed towards the way I acted…I'm sorry but I can't stand being here anymore…I want to explore more and I'll come back…please don't label me as a missing-nin because I'm not…if people ask please say that you gave me a long, very long mission…I love you and wish the best for you…and please try not to get drunk and gamble…_

_Love always,_

_Sakura H._

Well that was long…it was supposed to be a one shot but I think I'm going to continue it…that is unless you people don't want me to?

REVIEW PLEASE! Is you want me to continue!


	2. Meeting Kankurou

Well since a lot of people wanted me to continue I did! anyways sorry for not updating sooner! Byee!

**Summary**: Sakura almost gets married to Sasuke buh she rejects him at the last minute...she travels towards sand after that and trains...3 years latter she returns...whatll happen? only 1 way to find out! read it!

**Time Will Tell**

**By: sexxy-INU-tenshi**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Kankurou**

**Last time on TIME WILL TELL**

Dearest Naruto and Kakashi-sensei,

_I'm sorry for the way I have behaved the other day…I can't stand being here and I'm deciding to go traveling. Please don't try to find me…I'll be alright. I'll miss you both… Naruto stop eating Ramen and go get Hinata! And Kakashi-sensei stop reading porn! Get to your team earlier and hope you find a good girlfriend! Love you! I'm leaving because Sasuke…he just used me…that's why I'm leaving… hopefully you will forgive me for leaving…_

_Love always,_

_Sakura H._

_Dear Ino-pig,_

_As much as I'd like to deny it I'm going to miss you…thanks for being there for me I hope all goes well for you and Shikamaru and hopefully you guys get married and have millions of kids P please watch Naruto and Kakashi- sensei for me… Don't worry I'll be ok… love you!_

_Love always,_

_Sakura H._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I hope you die and go to hell with that stupid whore… I hate you forever and I hope to never see your face ever again…I hope I can meet Itachi so we can both kill you_

_JA!_

_Sakura H._

_Dearest Tsunade-sensei,_

_I'm sorry about the way I acted and I hope you aren't that disappointed towards the way I acted…I'm sorry but I can't stand being here anymore…I want to explore more and I'll come back…please don't label me as a missing-nin because I'm not…if people ask please say that you gave me a long, very long mission…I love you and wish the best for you…and please try not to get drunk and gamble…_

_Love always,_

_Sakura H._

**Sakura's POV**

I put the letters on my bed and put the roses next to it. I ran towards my house and took a shower. I was deep in thought as the warm water splashed against my aching body. '_I swear I WILL become stronger than before…this I promise._' I thought as I finished showering. I got out and changed. I wore black silky bra with matching thongs. Then I wore a black tanktop with a mesh shirt under it. Then I wore a short leather skirt with black shorts under it. I put on my black and red fingerless gloves and slipped into my black comeback boots. Then I tied my hair into a high bun so it wouldn't go into my face when I ran.

-

As I was about to leave Kohana I glanced back and whispered "Good bye…for now" with that I left for my adventure. As I walked I decided to travel towards Suna. Three years ago I managed to befriend Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, when they came over to visit. I heard that Gaara became the Fifth Kazekage in sand. '_It'll take me about 2 to 3 days to reach sand' _I thought as I jumped from tree to tree.

-

**- 5 Hours Later-**

I stopped and set up camp since it was near midnight. I was too depressed to eat. I went to sleep with an empty stomach. As I lied under the starless night my mind began to wonder from my village to my future. '_Dear Kami-sama…will I ever find my one true love?_' I prayed as I fell asleep.

-

-

**-Morning- -Dawn-**

I opened my eyes to see a pair of bright cerulean eyes right in front of me. I yelped and got out a kunai. I blinked and saw it was a baby wolf. "AWWWW! KAWAII! You are so darn adorable!" I exclaimed as I grabbed it. It cuddled into my chest. "Where's you're mom?" the baby wolf whined and had its ears pressed against its head. "Oh…I'm sorry…I'm lonely do you want to travel with me?" It growled happily. "Yeah! Now to name you…" I quickly checked his gender and found out that it was a boy. "Hmm…how about Kokoro?" he growled "No…hmmm…how about Aki?" he waged his tail and licked me on the face. I giggled and said "Aki it is."

-

"Common lets eat then we'll go ok?" he yelped happily. I got out a bowl and went towards a river. I got a bowl and put water into it. Then I washed my face and teeth. When I returned to my camp I caught a rabbit and skinned it and gave it Aki then I made myself some Ramen. After we were done eating I packed everything and grabbed Aki so we can travel faster. When it was about 3 hours later I took a rest and gave Aki some water and drank some my self. We continued to walk towards Suna.

-

Once we reached Sand we we're stopped by the guards. One just happened to be Kankurou. "Kurou!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. "Hey Sakura long time no see. What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked. "Oh vacation and to visit you guys" I said with a slight smile. Aki whined and growled he hated being ignored. "What's with the dog" he asked as he bent down and pointed at him. Aki growled and bit his finger. I laughed when Kankurou yelped in pain. "This is Aki he's a wolf and super cute." I said as I scratched his ear. "Yeah whatever" he said as he nursed his injured finger. "Common I'll lead you to Gaara."

-

"Thanks how are you guys?" I asked as I followed him. "We're fine but Temari's driving us crazy with her constant mood swings. Right now she's depressed because Taku left on a mission and she nearly killed Gaara for that. She's pregnant." He said. "SHE"S PREGNANT!" I screamed. "Yeah…didn't we tell you?" he asked. "No!" I said. "Well we're here I gotta go back to guard duty." he said as we we're in front of the Kazekage tower. "Thanks Kurou Bye" I watched him leave and took a deep breath before I entered the tower.

TBC!

Review if it was good!


End file.
